


The Quirks of Skull

by Aruthla



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruthla/pseuds/Aruthla
Summary: La Mafia est convaincue que Skull n'est qu'un simple et faible civil. Les autres Arcobaleno sont convaincus que Checker Face l'a fait sortir d'un asile.





	1. A(lcool)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Quirks of Skull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239616) by [Aruthla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruthla/pseuds/Aruthla)



> Katekyô Hitman Reborn ! appartient à Amano Akira-sensei. Seule l'idée de cette fic, naît de ma folie, m'appartient.

C’était après leur deuxième mission, qu’ils s’étaient rendu compte que, peut-être, Skull n’était pas aussi sain d’esprit qu’ils le pensaient. Après tout, une personne élever comme un honnête et simple civil ne ferait jamais ce genre de chose, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ?!

 **ㅎ** **ㅎ** **ㅎ** **ㅎ** **ㅎ** **ㅎ** **ㅎ**

La mission consistait à éliminer un petit chef de gang, mais qui causait beaucoup de dégâts sur le territoire des Cavallone. Le commanditaire avait demandé que la mort soit le plus naturel possible, ce qui était chose aisée pour Verde, qui avait mis au point un poison qui paralyser les muscles ; et donc le cœur, sans être détectables.

Le problème avait été de savoir comment lui faire avaler, puisque aucun d’entre eux ne pouvait entrer dans le bar que la petite frappe avait choisi comme base, sans qu’ils soient reconnus, ce qui aurait fait échouer la mission avant même qu’elle ne commence.

Après une longue et calme discussion (d’un point de vue moins… mafiosa, cela n’avait pas été une discussion calme, pas du TOUT !), ils décidèrent d’envoyer Skull, qui n’était pas connue du côté Mafia. Bien sûr, Renato et Lal étaient complètement contre et continuer de maugréer dans leur coin, pendant que Luce et Fon donnaient un ou deux conseils au civil qu’ils s’apprêtaient à envoyer dans la fosse aux lions. Viper essayé de lui arracher un testament dont ille serait l’unique bénéficiaire. Quant à Verde, il lisait un obscur ouvrage de science, ignorant royalement tout le monde.

Finalement, ayant épuisé son stock de conseil, Fon laissa partir Skull, qui avait un immense sourire aux lèvres en refermant la porte de la suite de l’hôtel qu’ils louaient. Sourire que partageait Luce et qui laissa s’échapper un petit rire en voyant les regards du Soleil, de la Pluie et de la Tempête.

\- Renato, Lal, Fon, vous n’avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter comme ça, tout va bien se passer.

\- Permets-moi d’en douter Luce, c’est un civil, répondit Renato.

\- Eh bien, vous n’avez qu’à le suivre, lança-t-elle avec ce sourire de quelqu’un qui savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient.

 **ㅎ** **ㅎ** **ㅎ** **ㅎ** **ㅎ** **ㅎ** **ㅎ**

C’est donc suite à ce conseil/ordre, que le trio, plus Viper, se trouvait sur le toit d’un petit immeuble face au bar… depuis bientôt trois heures trente ! Et ils n’arrivaient pas toujours à récupérer leurs mâchoires qui traînaient par terre.

Skull était assis à une table, faisant un concours de boissons avec leur cible, tandis qu’une dizaine de personnes traînaient sur le sol, dans un état proche du coma éthylique. Et depuis trois verres, Skull faisait des mélanges d’alcools, qu’AUCUNE personne saine d’esprit ne ferait !

\- Est-ce qu’il vient de mettre de l’Absinthe, en plus de la Chartreuse ? Demanda Lal

\- Attends, il ajoute autre ch… du ZUBROWKA ?! S’étrangla Fon.

Ils observèrent avec une certaine admiration/terreur, Skull vidait son verre sans le moindre problème, alors que leur cible s’écraser sur la table, son verre encore à moitié plein. Puis ils le virent prendre la bouteille de Zubrowka et la vider, avant de se lever et quitter le bar, son téléphone à la main. Quelques instants plus tard, ils reçurent un message.

_« Toujours pas soûle ( *｀з´) Qui m’accompagne à un bar ? :D »_

**ㅎ** **ㅎ** **ㅎ** **ㅎ** **ㅎ** **ㅎ** **ㅎ**

_(Quelques heures plus tard, les futurs Arcobaleno apprendront que leur cible était morte suite à une trop grosse quantité d’alcool qui lui aura troué l’estomac, mais pour l’instant, ils avaient un Nuage à attraper.)_


	2. B(oa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katekyô Hitman Reborn ! ne m'appartient toujours pas. Nope, c'est toujours à Amano Akira-sensei.

Verde était légèrement perplexe vis-à-vis de Skull. D’un côté, il s’agissait d’un civil sans cervelle, qui faisait des cascades mortelles pour une bande de macaques qui n’arrivaient même pas à la poussière à ses pieds (renforçant son avis sur sa stupidité), d’un autre côté, il pouvait effectuer des calculs particulièrement complexes sans instruments et rivaliser avec son cerveau dans le domaine des calculs et de la mécanique.

Donc oui, Verde était _légèrement_ perplexe. Mais ce qui le laisser **vraiment** perplexe, était le fait qu’il se désigne comme quelqu’un de lâche. (Juste pour être sûr, Verde avait cherché dans **tous** les dictionnaires qu’il avait, la définition était la même dans tous !)

Skull n’était pas quelqu’un qui reculait devant le danger ou le risque et il ne manquait pas de courage. Ou Verde était l’homme le plus stupide de la Terre et de l’Histoire.

Parce que voire ledit cascadeur en train de roucouler devant un Boa, qui l’utilisait comme perche, et le grattouiller comme on le ferait avec un chat, n’était pas quelque chose qu’il nommerait de lâche !

_(Skull avait demandé à Luce s’il pouvait le garder. Tous resteront hanter par son expression lorsqu’elle lui dit « Non ! » (le fait qu’il ait reçu une peluche qui ressemblait au Boa n’était pas du tout dû au fait qu’ils culpabilisaient. Absolument PAS !))_


	3. C(uisine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai-je vraiment besoin de le dire ? Katekyô Hitman Reborn ! ne m'appartient toujours pas. Snif snif !

Renato se considérait comme quelqu’un de raffiné et de distingué, n’acceptant que la perfection dans tous ce qu’il faisait. C’était d’ailleurs grâce à cette volonté de fer qu’il était parvenu à se hisser dans la hiérarchie des rues de Bari, puis dans la Mafia, jusqu’à devenir le meilleur tueur à gages de toutes les Mafias.

Il n’avait jamais favorisé un savoir plus qu’un autre dans son apprentissage, son père s’en étant assuré dans son enfance (ils ne partageaient peut-être pas de liens de sang, mais pour lui, cet homme avait été un père lorsque ses propres parents l’avaient abandonné dans les ordures à sa naissance). Tout y était passé, les sciences comme la littérature, y compris les arts plastiques comme ménagers. À chacune de ses visites chez son père, ce dernier profitait joyeusement de ses compétences culinaires, plaisantant souvent sur le fait qu’il aurait dû être Chef plutôt que tueur à gages (tous deux savaient très bien que ce n’était pas possible, ses mains avaient été couvertes trop tôt de sang).

C’était donc tout naturellement qu’il avait accepté de faire la cuisine en l’absence de Luce lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés à vivre ensemble le temps de cette offre. D’un autre côté, il était le seul à pouvoir cuisiner normalement, Fon ayant tendance à trop épicer ses plats, Viper réclamant une somme astronomique, Verde ne préparant que des seringues contenant les nutriments nécessaires au corps et Lal savait comment survivre dans un milieu hostile, la cuisine ne rentrait juste pas dans cette catégorie.

Quant à Skull… il savait cuisiner, très bien même s’il était honnête, il fallait juste prendre en compte son humeur (un homme qu’ils avaient kidnappé avait eu des commentaires assez désobligeant vis-à-vis de Skull. Verde avait récupéré un échantillon du repas qu’il avait fait pour essayer de comprendre COMMENT il avait fait. À ce jour, le mystère est resté irrésolu). De ce fait, Skull avait été interdit de cuisine, ce qui ne le dérangé pas outre mesure. À la place, il se contentait de venir s’asseoir dans la cuisine et regardait Renato cuisinait, qui le faisait goûter les plats lorsque ses yeux prenaient un air nostalgique.

_(Quelques années plus tard, lorsque Renato rencontra Bianchi, il se demandera si Skull était celui qui avait enseigné la cuisine à la jeune fille, avant de chasser cette idée de son esprit en priant les Dieux que ses deux-là ne se rencontrent jamais, surtout si Skull était dans cette humeur…)_


	4. D(écision)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours pas.

Enfant, Luce haïssait son don. Voir ses six personnes, qu’elle ne connaissait pas encore, souffrir de ce poids était dur, mais ce qui l’était encore plus, était de savoir qu’elle en était la responsable. À ce moment-là, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n’avait rien dit, alors elle chercha à changer ce Futur-qui-n’était-pas-encore-arrivé. Le résultat fut catastrophique.

Sur les sept personnes de sa vision, seulement un resta toujours présent : celui aux cheveux et aux yeux violets. Elle ignorait pourquoi les cinq autres avaient disparu de cette vision, mais pour elle, c’était pour protéger son enfant à naître du Poids du Monde. C’est après cette vision qu’elle comprit l’importance de cette tâche, ô combien cruelle.

Le seul qui avait continué avait reçu son Pacifier, mais les six autres personnes qui remplaçaient ceux de la vision originale, n’avaient pu supporter ce poids et étaient mort dans d’atroces souffrances. C’est alors que la terre trembla et se fissura.

À partir de cet instant, l’Enfer écarlate débuta. Car c’était de ça dont il s’agissait, alors qu’elle regardait la Vie disparaître. Elle vit le ciel devenir rouge, alors que les volcans crachaient des rivières de feu qui brûlaient tous sur leurs passages. Elle vit ce même ciel se couvrir d’un épais manteau de cendres, cachant le soleil aux survivants de ce premier Enfer.

Puis l’Enfer azur se déchaîna, emportant toujours plus de vie, de terre sûre pour ceux qui restaient. Les vagues immenses avalaient les îles, rongeaient les continents. Les rivières et fleuves se gonflaient jusqu’à débordaient de leur lit et engloutissaient les villes.

Enfin vint l’Enfer blanc et tout être vivant disparut dans les airs. Elle regarda celui aux cheveux et yeux violets rire, rire comme un possédé alors qu’il était emporté par le cyclone (« Tout est de ta faute ! » avait-il hurlé dans ses derniers moments et elle sut que ses mots lui étaient destinés).

_(Adulte, elle bénit sa « vue » qui lui permettait de se préparer mentalement au Chaos que pouvait provoquer Skull (même Renato ne causait pas autant de Chaos avec juste un mot (elle était même surprise que Skull considère Renato comme son « sempai » dans ce domaine)).)_


	5. É(toile)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je continue de rêver qu'un jour ça m'appartiendra.

_« -réalises mon rêve_

_Nous boirons beaucoup de amazake_

_Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu_

_Fais que demain soit une journée ensoleillée_

_Car s'il fait nuageux et que tu pleures_

_Je devrai te couper la tête »*_

Fon s’arrêta en entendant une voix douce provenir du salon, chantant une comptine japonaise bien connue. Revenant sur ses pas alors que la voix recommençait de chanter, Fon passa l’arche et vit Skull assis devant la table basse, Luce dans un fauteuil et Renato allongeait sur le canapé, son fedora couvrant ses yeux. Les deux premiers étaient occupés à faire des teru teru bōzu sur le rythme de la voix de Skull, tandis que le tueur à gages semblait dormir. En s’approchant encore un peu, Fon vit sept teru teru bōzu différents.

Le premier avait une paire de lunettes dessinée sur son visage et arborait un sourire digne des grands scientifiques fous… ou de Verde.

Le deuxième avait un autre tissu par-dessus, rappelant la cape de Viper.

Le troisième avait les sourcils froncés et un dessin de flamme sur le côté de la tête comme Lal.

Le quatrième avait les yeux fermés comme lui.

Le cinquième avait des petites spirales sur les deux côtés de la tête et un sourire en coin qui lui rappelait celui de Renato.

Le sixième était dans les mains de Luce et représentait un visage avec un grand sourire et une petite larme sous l’œil gauche comme Skull faisait dès qu’il sortait dehors.

Le septième se trouvait justement dans les mains du cascadeur et présentait aussi un grand sourire, avec une petite fleur sous l’œil droit comme Luce.

\- C’est pour quelle occasion ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Afin que Orihime et Hiko-boshi* puissent se rencontraient demain ! Répondit joyeusement Skull.

Fon cligna une fois, deux fois, trois fois des yeux.

\- Ce n’est qu’une légende.

Skull arrêta de dessiner les détails sur le teru teru bōzu et releva la tête lentement vers lui. Et il fut sans défense contre ce qu’il vit. Deux yeux violets, grands ouverts, brillant de larmes contenues et sa lèvre inférieure tremblante. Il se sentit comme la pire des ordures sur Terre.

\- Tu veux que je t’aide à faire d’autres teru teru bōzu ?

\- Oui ! Répondit Skull avec un immense sourire.

_(Il ignora par habitude le ricanement de Renato et le bruit de l’appareil photo de Viper. Des années plus tard, c’est lui qui rira en voyant Renato se faire mener par le bout du nez par le Decimo et être victime de l’appareil photo de Viper.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Comptine chantait en même temps qu’on fait/accroche le teru teru bōzu. Les teru teru bōzu sont des petites poupées en papier ou tissu blanc qui sont accrochés aux fenêtres pour chasser la pluie et avoir beau temps le lendemain.
> 
> Orihime et Hiko-boshi : correspondent à Véga et Altaïr, et sont les personnages principaux d’une légende chinoise : le Bouvier et de la Tisserande. La légende a donné naissance à la fête du Tanabata au Japon.


	6. F(eu!)

Lal et Skull n’avaient pas beaucoup de temps avant le retour du propriétaire des lieux. C’est pourquoi ils s’étaient réparti le travail. Lal copiait tous les documents qui se trouvait sur l’ordinateur d’un politicien corrompu et gérant d’une vente illégal d’humains, pendant que Skull plaçait çà et là des bombes. Bien sûr, ils n’en avaient pas assez pour faire explosait l’intégralité de l’endroit, mais c’était suffisamment pour repoussait la prochaine enchère.

\- Lal ! Lal !

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Skull ? Grogna la COMSUBIN.

\- Tu me conseilles lequel ?

Elle releva la tête et regarda ce que tenait le civil. Lentement, un grand sourire, pas un gentil mais un respirant le machiavélisme, s’installa sur son visage.

\- Rappelle-moi de te donner des cours là-dessus.

\- Okay !

**ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? Demanda Reborn, alors que Lal et Skull s’asseyaient à une table sur la terrasse du café où se trouvaient les autres.

Étrangement, le duo ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner leurs chaises en direction de l’immeuble qu’ils venaient de quitter. Deux énormes « BOUM ! » retentir, un créant un enfer de flamme, l’autre expulsant les débris sur de très longues distances.

\- Est-ce que tu as compris la différence entre alcools plus produits ménager et flammes, et produits ménager plus explosifs et flammes ? Demanda Lal.

\- Oui Lal-sensei !

_(Ce jour-là, les autres Arcobaleno décidèrent d’interdire Lal et Skull de se retrouver seuls, même pour une mission. Des années plus tard, Tsuna sera rajouté à cette interdiction. Puis plus tard, tout jeune esprit facilement impressionnable. Et Colonnello aussi pour être sûr.)_


	7. G(lace)

Rebord regardait un bâtiment brûler. Cela n’avait rien d’extraordinaire en soi, il en voyait brûler souvent (il en était aussi souvent la cause). Non, ce qui changeait de d’habitude était le “qui”, ou plutôt les “qui”.

\- Il faudrait peut-être aller les arrêtés ? Proposa Fon.

\- Après toi.

Au même moment, une fenêtre explosa alors qu’un homme essaya de s’enfuir, avant d'être brutalement attiré de nouveau à l’intérieur, tandis qu’un·e certain·e esper criait vengeance pour sa “glace au lait extra frais de fraises des bois que j’ai cueilli moi-même !”.

\- Après réflexion...

Une nouvelle explosion. Un nouveau hurlement pour une “glace aux sakura dont j’ai pressé moi-même les fleurs !”.

\- Espresso ? Proposa Renato.

\- Non merci.

Un autre cri, d’une des victimes, et deux personnes sortirent du bâtiment en feu.

\- Ça va mieux ? Questionna Reborn.

\- Oui sempai.

\- Mu. Ça ne remboursera pas la perte d’argent et de temps.

Et Viper disparu avec Skull pour aller chercher, une deuxième fois, leur glace saveur limitée lait fraise (pour Viper) et sakura (pour Skull).

Juste après leur départ, le bâtiment s’effondra, effaçant la dernière trace de l’existence de la Famiglia Efemera. Reborn et Fon regardèrent ce triste spectacle avec une seule pensée : Tout ça pour une malheureuse glace.

_(Lorsque Viper entendit Luce leur dit qu’ils exagéraient de détruire une Famiglia juste pour une glace, Viper lui fit remarquer qu’elle avait fait la même chose lorsqu'une Famiglia avait acheté la dernière plaquette de chocolat saveur spéciale Fleur du printemps.)_


	8. H(abit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regardez qui est de retour avec, pas un, mais deux chapitres !

Renato commençait à s’impatienter. Skull avait promis qu'il serait à 18h pile avec leur ticket d’entrée pour ce bal, sauf qu’il était 18h15 et qu’il n’y avait pas de laquais en vue avec ce fameux moyen d’entrée. Légèrement (comprendre : extrêmement) agacer, Renato fut sur le point de sortir son téléphone pour tuer le cascadeur via appel. Au même moment, une limousine s’arrêta devant les marches de l’escalier en marbre et une femme en sortit. Et Dieu qu'elle était belle. Non, magnifique conviendrait mieux à cette déesse descendue parmi les mortels.

Constatant l’absence de cavalier pour cette merveille, Renato s’avança et lui tendit la main pour l’aider à sortir de la voiture, ce qu'elle accepta avec un sourire, l’a rendant encore plus divine.

Elle portait une robe qipao de couleur rouge crépuscule, décorait d’un immense renard à neuf queues de couleur or et cuivre, épousant ses formes à merveille sans aller dans le vulgaire. Ses cheveux noirs étaient pour la majorité libre, quelques-uns avaient été ramenés en chignon tenu par des épingles. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit ses yeux, il fut pris d’effroi.

Violet. Ses yeux étaient violets, comme ceux de Skull, et brillaient d’une lueur moqueuse.

\- Xièxie, sempai~ souffla Skull d’une voix aussi douce que le miel, ce qui lui arracha des frissons.

\- Sale kitsune, grommela-t-il tout en souriant aux couples qui se trouvait autour d’eux.

Seul un rire lui répondit.

_(À partir de ce jour, Skull fut collé à toutes les missions d’infiltration et de récoltes d’information. Bien sûr, Renato se garda de dire pourquoi aux autres, voulant savourer leur expression face à ce piège qu’était Skull.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xièxie : Merci en Chinois


	9. I(narizushi)

C’était la Guerre. Tous étaient aux aguets. L’ennemi qu’ils s’apprêtaient à combattre aller tout faire pour atteindre son objectif.

Fon le gardait distrait pour le moment, mais bientôt, il se mettra en marche.

Renato et Lal étaient la deuxième défense et devenaient le retenir le plus longtemps possible.

La troisièmement défense était Verde et Viper. Grâce aux illusions rendues réelles par les flammes de Verde, ils pouvaient protéger Luce jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette en lieu sûr l’objectif de l’ennemi.

Bientôt, des coups de feu retentir ainsi que des éclats de voix. L’ennemi était en marche.

**ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

Ils avaient été vaincus. Même Luce n’avait pu le stopper. Tous regardaient Skull se régaler d’Inarizushi et se demandèrent si il était vraiment un civil.

_(Il était bien un civil… juste un peu unique)_


	10. J(e-ne-sais-quoi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai quelqu'un qui m'a demandé pourquoi j'appelais Reborn, "Renato", et je ne pense pas que se soit la seule.  
> La réponse est simple : il s'agit d'une idée fanon (fanon : idée/création non-officielle (ex : Harry est le descendant de Gryffondor). canon : idée/création officielle) très répandus (surtout chez dans les fics anglaises (je crois)) dans laquelle Reborn aurait changé de nom après avoir été maudit, parce que soyons honnête, aucune personne saine d'esprit n'appellerait son enfant Reborn ! Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai vu que Renato Sinclair comme nom pour Reborn, donc j'ai repris ce nom dans cette fic (et celles à venir ;)).

Renato était fasciné par Skull. Ce dernier avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui déconcertait Renato. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu’il parlait beaucoup mais ne disait rien. En fait, il ne savait que sept choses sur Skull :

\- Cascadeur était plus un hobby qu’autre chose pour lui.

\- Le violet était sa couleur préférée.

\- Il était mauvais perdant.

\- Il n’avait qu’une seule parole.

\- Il avait une mauvaise vue.

\- Sa confiance et son respect se gagnaient, ils ne se donnaient pas.

\- Mentir était une seconde nature chez lui.

Renato avait pu confirmer chacun de ses points en observant Skull, mais aussi en lisant entre les lignes de ses flots de paroles. Cela était aussi devenu une sorte de jeu entre eux. Deviner ce que voulait dire l’autre à travers ses mots, de ses actions (c’était au cours d’une mission où ils avaient dû infiltrer un bal pour avoir des informations, qu’ils avaient commencé ce jeu. Le gagnant était celui qui parvenait à être le plus subtil en insulte. Ce fut un ex æquo).

Donc oui, Renato était curieux de savoir ce qui se cachait sous ses masques.

_(Et il allait prendre grand plaisir à les défaire les uns après les autres, jusqu'à le mettre à nu.)_


	11. K(leptomanie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A propos du nom de Reborn, c’est une idée canon (Amano Akira-sensei l’a indiqué dans une interview). Désolée pour l’erreur et merci à la personne qui me l’a signalé.

Viper se demandait comment ille en était arrivé là. En fait, ille savait le pourquoi du comment et c'était à cause de Skull et de ses tendances de kleptomane dont il avait oublié de parler. Et dire que cela devait être une mission facile, pensa l’esper alors qu’un canon de pistolet était pressé contre sa mâchoire inférieure.

Le reste de l’équipe était encerclé par les membres de la Famiglia à qui ils avaient dû voler des informations, Skull se trouvant au centre contre la rambarde du balcon de l’immeuble, ses mèches cachant ses yeux alors que ses épaules tremblaient.

\- Je vous le redemande une dernière fois : rendez-moi le DIAMANT ! Hurla l’homme dont le costume était trop serré au niveau du ventre.

Son corps tentant de réprimer les sursauts, Skull glissa sa main dans ses poches et en sortit… une montre en or et aux aiguilles en cristal ! Plus rapide que son ombre, il rangea l’objet qui ne lui appartenait clairement pas, et en ressortit un autre, qui se révéla être un collier de perles. Ce dernier disparut de nouveau dans sa poche alors que tous observaient en silence Skull sortir et rentrer des bijoux, montres, lunettes et autres de ses poches. Ce petit numéro dura un moment, avant que le cascadeur n'est un sursaut et sorte lentement sa main de sa poche.

Doucement, il écarta ses doigts les uns après les autres, laissant apparaître…

\- Des balles ?! S’exclama l’homme au visage écarlate d’impatience.

Ces dernières eurent à peine le temps de tomber par terre que le combat était déjà terminé. Fon, Renato et Lal avaient désarmé et mis K-O tous les soldats qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Skull avait relevé la tête, dévoilant un immense sourire de fauve alors qu’il fixait le petit homme qui retenait toujours Viper en otage. Il replongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un immense diamant rouge taillé en poire.

\- Le-le diamant de Byzance ! S’écria l’homme en resserrant sa prise sur Viper.

\- Tu le veux, pas vrai~ ? Chantonna Skull en tenant le diamant au-dessus de la rambarde du balcon. Relâche Viper, ou le diamant va faire une rencontre douloureuse avec le sol.

Voyant le cascadeur relâchait sa prise sur le diamant, l’homme jeta Viper par terre et courut jusqu'à Skull, qui lâcha le joyau au moment où l’homme le saisit par son sweat. Aussitôt, le mafieux tendit la main pour rattraper la pierre, mais son poids le fit passer par-dessus la rambarde. Son sourire de bonheur, lorsqu'il attrape le diamant, se transforma en désespoir quand Skull cria.

\- Mon imitation !

\- Ton… imitation… ? Questionna Viper

\- Oui ! Ce crétin vient de tâcher mon imitation parfaite du diamant ! Ragea le cascadeur en montrant le diamant original qu'il avait sorti de sa poche.

Lorsque Viper vit cela, ille commença à calculer les bénéfices qu’ille pourrait tirer de la vente sur le marché noir tout en poussant un rire qui arrachait des sueurs froides aux autres, sauf à Skull qui était toujours occupé à rager.

_(Après cet événement, toutes les portes et fenêtres de la base qu'ils occupaient pour la durée de cette offre furent équipés de détecteurs de métaux et Renato fut chargé de surveiller Skull après un incident impliquant des anneaux.)_


	12. L(apin)

Beaucoup pensaient que Skull et Renato avaient une relation conflictuelle. Ce n'était rien à côté de la relation Skull/Lapin. Si les autres Arcobaleno devaient décrire la différence entre les deux, ce serait comme essayer de comparer une bagarre dans la cour de récréation et une guerre entre Famiglia.

**ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

La première fois qu’ils avaient été témoins de la relation Skull/Lapin, c’était à Pâques. Luce les avait réveillés en fanfare puis distribuer des paniers, avant de claquer la porte en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Ils étaient donc bien évidemment d’excellente humeur. Pour preuve, Renato ne chercha pas à déloger la tête de Skull sur son épaule (d’un autre côté, il utilisait le cascadeur comme soutien pour ne pas s’écrouler par terre).

C’était donc une troupe de zombies qui déambula sur la montagne.

Pendant une heure, le petit groupe erra dans la forêt, se séparant petit à petit. Soudain, un cri de rage retentit, suivi d’un hurlement de rire.

Fon, Verde, Lal et Viper arrivèrent en courant dans une petite clairière, retrouvant Renato en train de mourir de rire (dans tous les sens du terme) et Skull en train de lancer des noms d’oiseaux très colorés à un… lapin (et qui semblait arborait une expression de suffisance) ?! C'est à ce moment-là qu’ils se rendirent compte que le lapin avait le panier de Skull entre ses pattes. Ce dernier agitera une patte avant comme pour dire au revoir et disparut dans les fougères sous le hurlement de Skull.

_(Étonnement, à chaque fois que Skull faisait une sieste dehors, une horde de lapereaux le rejoignait et dormait avec lui. Et chaque fois, Skull râlait à propos de leur innocence bientôt détruite par “ces vieux croûtons”, quoique cela veuille dire.)_


End file.
